


Dinner at Wayne Manor

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: In the front hall standing in a line was Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damien; in that orders, with Alfred standing in front of them like an officer in front of his troops.“Now, when Ms.Marinette arrives there will be no inappropriate language, no crude gestures or noises, and there will be no interrogation.  Do you gentlemen understand?”





	Dinner at Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Dinner at Wayne Manor

@ozmav you wound me up and set me loose.

Wayne Manor:

In the front hall standing in a line was Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damien; in that orders, with Alfred standing in front of them like an officer in front of his troops. 

“Now, when Ms.Marinette arrives there will be no inappropriate language, no crude gestures or noises, and there will be no interrogation. Do you gentlemen understand?”

“Yes Alfred.” Was the group response, Damien felt that he should add something.

“I would never behave in such manner in front of Marinette.”

“So you’ll do it behind her?” Tim prodded.

“No! Of course not Drake, Marinette deserves a gentleman.”

“So you’re going to look for one for her Baby Bird? Is that why you’re bringing her here, to introduce her to us?” Dick teased looking over to the youngest. Damien growled at Dick.

“Boys please don’t get into a fight, Alfred just cleaned and we want to NOT look like idiots for our guest.” Bruce interrupted.

“I don’t think we have to worry Bruce, anyone that the Demon Spawn brings here is probably just as rude and demonic as he is.” Jason shot at Damien.

“Shut up Todd, I’m not demonic and neither is Marinette.”

“You can be a bit…rude little D.” Dick pointed out.

“I’ve improved Grayson, unlike these two.” Damien nodded towards Jason and Tim, who were trying to guess what Marinette looked like.

“How much do you want to bet this girl has piercings Timmy-Boy.”

“Piercings, no, leather, spikes and combat boots? Totally, Jason.”

“Or maybe tattoos.”

“Boys!” Bruce yelled, getting their attention.

“That is rude and uncalled for, stop.”

“Aw, come on Bruce you can’t honestly believe that…”

*Ahem*

Alfred cut Jason off by clearing his throat.

“What did I just go over Master Jason?”

“Sorry Alfred.”

“Indeed, now Ms.Marinette will here in just a moment and I want you to at least pretend to be respectable young men.”

*Doorbell rings*

“There she is now, if you would please wait in the living room, I will greet Ms.Marinette.” Alfred announced.

“How does he do that!?” Everyone muttered as they walked to the living room.

Living Room:

The Wayne family was sitting around in various spots when Alfred brought in a young girl wearing a sky blue sun dress, with a light gray cropped jacket (Which, unknown to them had a hidden pocket for TIkki), wearing light gray flats, carrying a medium sized box.

“Hello everyone I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it’s nice to meet you.” Marinette introduced herself.

Damien was the first to respond, the other left mute at what they were seeing.

“Hello Marinette I’m thrilled you could come.”

“Hi Damien, I’m happy you invited me.” Marinette said turning a bit shy.

Burce was the first one to snap out of his haze.

“Hello Marinette, I’m Bruce Wayne, welcome to our home.”

“Hello Mr.Wayne.”

“Please call me Bruce Marinette, I want you to feel welcome. Let me introduce the rest of the boys.” Burce started, turning towards the other three boys in the room.

“This is my eldest, Dick.”

“You.Are.So.Cute.” Dick said in rhythm of him bouncing on his chair, making Marinette blush, Damien grit his teeth, and Bruce sigh.

“My second eldest, Jason.”

“Blink twice if you’re here against your will Sweet heart.” Jason winked, Damien was now gritting his teeth and glaring, Bruce plowed on.

“And my second youngest, Tim.”

“You’re cute, and calm, and not glaring at everything. You‘re Damien’s girl! I can’t believe it!” Tim stressed as he pulled his hair with both of his hands. Damien was now giving out a low growl; Marinette decided it would be best if she stepped in.

“It’s nice to meet all of you, but I’m not here against my will and I’m not Damien’s g-girl.” Marinette started strong and finish faintly. A secret smile was shared between Bruce and Alfred, Bruce’s attention was then drawn towards the box Marinette held.

“Did you bring something Marinette?”

“Yes, I brought some Macarons that I hope everyone will enjoy.”

Damien jolted.

“You didn’t have to bring anything Marinette.”

“Master Damien is correct Ms.Marinette, this was not necessary.” Alfred added.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to, so I did.” Marinette chirped opening up the box show them what’s inside.

Inside was 15 macarons, each styled after a member of the Bat-family.

“I hope you don’t mind if they are decorated after Gotham’s heroes.” Marinette questioned. The male were gathered around the box in stunned silence, when Dick broke it.

“I’ve never seen anything like this around Gotham before, and there is a lot of bat-themed stuff out there.”

“That’s because I made them!” Marinette cheered.

“What?!” was the group response.

“You made these Marinette? These look better that any other Bat-themed cookie I’ve seen before.” Bruce praised.

“These look marvellous Marinette, but where did you make them? Your hotel room doesn’t have a kitchen.” Damien asked, unaware that his brother’s will be teasing him about know what Marinette’s hotel room looked like later.

“I asked the hotel kitchen staff if I could. They said yes, but only if they could have the left over cookies.”

“What flavours are they?” Jason questioned, Marinette began her answer.

“The Batman ones are a black-berry, the Nightwing ones are blue-berry, the Red Hood ones are spiced dark chocolate, the Red Robin ones are mocha (Because, I heard he likes coffee), and the Robin ones are strawberry.”

“Wow, this must have taken you awhile to make.” Dick commented.

“It wasn’t hard, my family owns a bakery in Paris, and so I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Wait! You’re cute, sweet, bake AND you STILL like Damien??!!” Tim just couldn’t understand! As Tim was having a brake-down, Jason was reaching for one of the cookies; only to have his hand slapped away by Alfred.

“Now Master Jason these macarons will be save for after dinner.” Alfred scolded taking the box from Marinette’s hands.

“Everyone please make their way to the dining room dinner is now ready.”

*Oven timer ding*

Alfred walks to the kitchen leaving the boys to bring Marinette to the table.

“How did he do that?” Marinette asked, and everyone answered.

“We don’t know.”

Dining room:

Alfred brought out a delicious meal of roasted chicken and steam vegetables, with a garlic toast side. With the main meal out of the way, they felt they should let their meal settle before having cookies and decided to get to know Marinette better.

“So Marinette, what are you interested in doing, Damien had mentioned you like designing.” Bruce began.

“I do, just recently I finished a project for Jagged Stone and…”

“Wait!” Tim shouted.

“You are THAT Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the one who made Jagged Stone’s “Hard Rock” Album cover and famous Eiffel tower glasses, and inspired Clara Nightingale to change music video, at 14! And most recently just made both their outfits for the World Wide Music Awards?!” Tim exclaimed pointing at Marinette.

“The f-“ 

“Jason!” Bruce managed to cut off the swear word before it left his mouth.

“I loved Jagged’s suit” Dick reminisced fondly, Jagged Stone was very popular in the Wayne house.

Damien just stared in wonder at the girl sitting beside him, she has already achieved great things, but is still humble, not bring it up unless someone asked her first.

“That is very impressive Ms.Marinette, I look forward to seeing your designs in person one day.”

“Thank you Alfred.” Marinette managed to squeak out.

“You’re welcome, now I believe it is time for cookies.” Alfred returned to the kitchen to bring the box out and giving everyone a chance to calm down.

Cookies were brought out and everyone grabbed one, with the exception Marinette saying she already had plenty of cookies. Bruce and Alfred had Batman cookies, Dick; Nightwing, Jason: Red Hood, Tim; Red Robin, and Damien; Robin.

In synchronous, everybody took a bite. 

Marinette fidgeted nervously in her chair, waiting for a reaction. 

Dick started the chain.

“WHOA!”

“Holy Sh-“Jason was cut off again by Bruce.

“Jason! But, these are fabulous cookies Marinette”

“Agreed Master Bruce, I must get your recipe Ms.Marinette.”

Tim was just staring at his cookie, like it could answer all his questions.

“Marinette these taste as fantastic as they look.” Damien complemented.

“Thank you Damien, your opinion means so much to me.” Marinette smiled at Damien, she then continued.

“I did save one of each to leave on the balcony for Gotham’s Heroes (I hear that’s popular). Do you think they would like them?”

Bruce froze and recovered.

“I’m sure they would love them just as much we do.”

The evening went on and soon it was time for Marinette to leave.

Front Entrance:

“I’m sorry to say that I have to leave, but I should get back to the hotel before it becomes too dark.”

“Its fine Marinette, I’d rather you get back safely more than anything else.” Damien assured.

Marinette then turned her attention to everyone else.

“Thank you have having me, it was great to meet all of you, and I hope you enjoy the cookies.”

“I’m glad you came to visit Marinette, I hope to see you again soon.” Bruce nodded.

“Yeah come by again little Lady and bring more cookies.” Dick grinned.

“Any baked good you bring will be welcome here Pixie-Pop.” Jason smirked.

“Yes welcome to come by again.” Tim distracted by his phone said, causing Alfred to shoot a sharp look at him.

“I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Ms.Marinette.” Alfred said in farewell, holding the door open her.

Marinette got in her ride and drove away; a new topic came up from Tim.

“Hey Brat, what kind of ring do you want to get Marinette?”

“What?!” Damien turned his head so fast, it’s miracle he didn’t snap his neck.

“Hey! You found a girl that’s cute, sweet, bakes, started/runs her own business at 14, and can tame your sorry butt. The smartest thing to do right now is keep her, now what kind of ring.”

“Drake!”

“Choose pink diamonds Tim, she likes pink.” 

“Grayson!”

“On a silver band, that would look nice.” Dick inputted.

“On it.”

“Hey Demon Spawn.” Jason called drawing Damien’s attention.

“How do you know what her hotel room looks like? Were you spying on her?”

“NO Todd! I would never do such a thing!”

“Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt” Jason dragged out.

As the bickering continued Alfred and Bruce stood off to the side, and sighed, both knowing something was going to get broken before patrol.

End.

That was Dinner at Wayne Manor

Also…

Extra:

Later that night Marinette left a box of Batfam themed cookies on her balcony, with a note saying; 

“Thank you, for all that you do. –Marinette”

And went to bed.

The next morning the box was empty and a new note was left behind.

“We do what we can, thank you for the cookies, they’re great.” It was signed by all of them.


End file.
